


Does He Feel the Same Way About Me?

by Chunja_Chunja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunja_Chunja/pseuds/Chunja_Chunja
Summary: Lately, Lance has been acting unusual and by unusual, he's been acting a bit agitated. Shiro being concerned, goes to check in on Lance and questions him as to why he's been like that. What is the reason? What is the truth?





	Does He Feel the Same Way About Me?

**Does He Feel the Same Way About Me?**

It was another day of another hard worked mission, and Lance and the rest of the paladins have all come back to the castle. In Earthling time, if ignoring the infinite dark sky in space, night has indeed come out. Lance and his teammates all headed towards the main control room to meet up with Allura and Coran.

“Man, I'm so tired,” Lance complained as he entered through the doorway into the main control room.

He took off his helmet and went to his usual seat that he sat in and plopped right into into it, letting out a sigh of exhaustion. Being out on a different planet the whole day and fighting off the Gulra, Lance felt like he deserved long vacation.

“Tell me about it. My legs feel like they're about to fall off,” said Hunk. He also took off his helmet and down. “And I could really go for a good meal right now,” he said as he rubbed his belly as his stomach growled.

“Boy, are we all tired out. I'm glad today's mission is over with. I just wanna say, good job guys.” Shiro went around to congratulate everyone on their work well done by patting them on their backs.

As Shiro went to pat Lance on his shoulder, Lance’s heart began to beat fast and lowered his head down the best he could to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. Something about Shiro’s confidence and his kind, yet fierce personality made the butterflies in Lance’s stomach swarm around like crazy. Lance tried to convince himself that those butterflies were because of his high admiration for the honourable man but, he felt like it was more than that. It was a feeling that Lance couldn't take a grasp on at the moment.

Shiro went on to pat Keith on shoulder. “Well done Keith,” He said to him. “You did very well today when you fought off all those eight Gulra ships. If you didn't do that, all of us would've been stuck in a pinch and probably have been dead.”

“Ah, thanks Shiro, but seriously, it was nothing,” Keith said modestly. “I'm glad I was able to, I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to you guys.”

Watching Keith and Shiro talking from afar, Lance felt a bit perturbed at the way they were interacting. The way they were being all friendly to each other and laughing among themselves made him feel unreasonably irritated.  
wanted to be there laughing and smiling with Shiro and no one else.

Without thinking, Lance walked towards Shiro and Keith and butted in their conversation.

“Hey Shiro!” He shouted out as he give him a hard pat on his shoulders. “How’d you think I did?” He asked.

“Oh, uh, hey Lance,” Shiro said hesitatingly.

Lance thought. He became nervous and regretted coming up to him.

“Uh… you did great, Lance. Shooting is sharp as ever,” Shiro said. His eyes averted away from Lance and rubbed the back of his head as if he were uneasy.

“They call me sharp-shooter Lance for nothing,” he said pretending to sound like he was self-assured as ever.

“Right…” Keith said sarcastically.

“Hey! It’s the truth!” Lance whined out and pouted after.

Less than a split second, Lance and Keith began to bicker at each other. In honesty, Lance wasn’t in the mood to hear Keith’s input on anything at the moment. It wasn’t because of them getting on bad terms at times, but Lance wanted it be just Shiro and him alone.

Noticing that Lance was sounding more aggressive than how he would usually argue with Keith, Shiro broke them up before their bickering turned into something serious. “Hey knock it off you two, I don’t want you guys constantly come at each other’s throats. “

Lance pointed at Keith, “he started it,” he said sounding petty.

“No I didn’t, you did!” Keith reverted back.

“Guys! Please!” Shiro intervened. “We had a challenging mission today. I think we’re all cranky and tired from that so I think we should go and get some rest.”

“Fine,” Lance and Keith said simultaneously.

“I’m going to bed then. Night, Shiro,” Keith said to him and he walked away, telling the others goodnight, too.

As Lance also was about to head out, Shiro put his hand on his shoulder. “Lance, wait.”

Lance stopped and turned around to face Shiro and his heart began fluttering as he saw his face. “W-what is it?” He asked, suddenly feeling shy.  
“You haven’t been yourself for awhile. You alright?” Shiro asked.

“Uh, yeah. I’ve been alright.” Lance replied back with hesitation.

“You sure? Recently, I’ve been seeing you acting up; especially when Keith and I are talking to each other.”

“I’m fine.” Lance repeated.

Shiro raised an eyebrow which showed his questioning face.

“I said I’m fine!” Lanced lashed out. “I’m just going to bed now!” He strutted off and headed towards his dorm.

Once reaching his dorm, Lance changed out of his uniform into his pajamas and plotted on his bed. He hid his face in his pillow and let out a loud agitated sigh. He felt frustrated at himself for acting so immature earlier in front of Shiro and leaving a bad impression of himself. Out of all things he could’ve done, Lance decided to lose control of his emotions and unnecessarily took them all out on Keith.

“Way to go, Lance,” he muttered to himself. Feeling as bad as can be, he felt the urge to go and apologize to Shiro but hesitated and made second thoughts on whether he should go now or not.  
Lance thought to himself.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and sleep his hopelessness away, a knock on his door woke him up.

“Lance are you up? It’s me, Shiro,” he called out.

At first, Lance didn’t speak out and tried to play it off that he was asleep. He was too ashamed to see the man. Shiro knocked on the door once again.

“Lance? Sorry this is one last time. I just wanted to check up on ya. You seemed mad earlier. I wanted to know if everything alright.”

Lance’s heart started to flutter. “  
Even though it’s the same usual of Shiro checking up on people, he couldn’t help but feel happy at the fact that he came only for him. Of course, Lance knew deep down not to get this too into his head, but it was hard to rest. Having guilt that he’s leaving Shiro standing outside his room late in what was considered to be midnight in human time, Lance decided he will open up his door. After all, Shiro wants to know if he’s alright. The best Lance can do is tell him that he’s fine.

“Hey Shiro wait,” Lance called out as he caught him in time from Shiro walking away. “Come back.” Shiro did so and entered Lance’s room.

“So, what’s up?” Lance asked suddenly acting shy. He couldn’t help but avert his eyes from the tall man in front of him.

“You’ve been not yourself for awhile and it was really concerning me. I’ve been meaning to check in on you for quite some time but never had the chance to do so.”

“Oh… really… I didn’t notice,” Lance muttered.

“I know you know this... I’ve told you a few times… If you need to talk it out, I’m always here. ”

“It’s all right, man. There’s nothing wrong!” Lance said, trying his best to convince Shiro.

Wanting to put some space between Shiro and him before his heart explode, Lance went to sit down on his bed hoping to calm down. Telling Shiro that he was fine was the biggest regret and wished he had the nerve to tell him what’s actually on his mind, but how could he? How could he tell him up front that the reason for his uncontrolled actions was because he liked him? Lance stopped in his mind and place and began blushing.

 

“Uh, Lance… Are you alright?” Shiro asked concerningly. He walked towards the sitting Lance. “Your face is turning red,” he pointed out and pressed the back of his hand against Lance’s forehead. “You don’t seem to have a fever.”

The sudden skin-to-s  
. His face became more flushed as his pulse raced faster. “Yes… I-I’m fine,” Lance stuttered, as he tried to keep his composure.

Shiro once again pressed the back of his hand on Lance’s forehead to double check if he had a fever or not. “I told you, I’m fine, I’m not sick!” Lance exclaimed as he took Shiro’s hand off his forehead. He sprang from his bed to keep clear of the close contact between Shiro and him. All this was too much for him at once. Having Shiro the only one in his room with him, liking Shiro and sudden skin-to-skin contact from him. It all overwhelmed Lance.

“You know what? I’m getting super sleepy. We can talk about this soon again?” Lance asked.

“Uh… alright.” Shiro replied hesitatingly, feeling confused at Lances strange actions. He stood up from Lance’s bed and started to head towards the hallway. Lance followed behind him and was leading him towards the door.

Shiro abruptly turned around in his spot,“Listen Lance, I-I’m…” Without a chance to finish what he was wanting to say, he was interrupted by Lance stumbling to stop in place in time only to trip and fall on top of him.

“I…” Lance muttered out. His face was really close to Shiro’s face to the point that he felt his breath and him locking eyes with him was unavoidable. He couldn’t help but stare at Shiro’s dark entracing eyes, and also stare at his lightly chapped but soft looking lips. Lance felt his heart racing.

Shiro grunted from the impact from falling. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have stopped so fast like that.”

Without thinking and acting on impulse, Lance slowly leaned his face closer toward Shiro’s face, lips close to touching.

“Uh, L-Lance, what are you doing?” Shiro asked, sounding slightly panicked.

With no time to react from Shiro, Lance leaned in for the kiss. It felt nice and soft which made Lance want more, making the kiss prolonged. He began to feel warm all over. Before Lance had a chance to go any further, Shiro pushed Lances head away from him,

“Wait, Lance.. Hold up,” He panted.

“Sorry, Shiro. I can’t. It’s hard to hold back. I… I… I like you… Like a lot.” After all this, there was no turning back for Lance. There was no way him nor Shiro would recover and forget this day. Just too much has happened at once. Even though Lance was aware of how bold he was, he still could not stop with what he did. Even worse, he wanted more.

“Lance,” Shiro muttered. He looked surprised and laid there beneath Lance for a good second. “I guess I have to tell you the truth now, too…”

Truth? Lance wasn’t prepared for what Shiro might say. He feared mostly, that Shiro would reject him. Lance knew that Shiro was way out of league.  
Lance thought. If he had the chance to go back in time minutes before this mess had happened, he would.

“Ah, I know what you’re going to say. Just say it already,” said Lance.

This time it was Shiro’s turn to suddenly kiss Lance. Lance was surprised. Never thought that Shiro would kiss him back.

“You see... All this time, I’ve felt the same way, Lance.”

Lance’s heart began to beat fast yet again.  
Lance questioned. Was this a dream? Never in his mind had he thought that Shiro would like him back. He feared that Shiro would be another unrequited love, but it turned out to be the opposite. Lance didn’t know how to respond for he was too overwhelmed with joy.

“This isn’t a joke, right?’ Lance asked. “I mean, I never thought you’d feel the same way.”

“I’m not lying. I do truly love you. I’m sorry for not showing you that. As the leader here,I can’t treat everyone differently and I don’t want the others to get the wrong idea and think there’s favouritism around here, so I had to do my best to keep it normal.”

“I never considered that. Didn’t mean to give you a hard time, Shiro. That’s like you, very considerate.”

Lance went in for the what was considered to be a third kiss this time. There weren’t any interruptions at all and felt the kiss to me more intimate. As Shiro’s tongue entered his mouth, Lance could feel himself become very hot to the point that he felt the front of pants becoming tight.

“You’re hard,” Shiro told Lance. He put his hand on over the front of Lance’s pants and proceeded to slowly rub his cock. A quiet moan escaped Lance. A few more escaped as Shiro also bit and sucked the nape of his neck.

“Shiro,” Lance moaned out.

Shiro not being able to handle it anymore. He lifted Lance and plopped him onto the bed. He completely forgot that they were on the floor and wanted Lance to feel as comfortable as possible. He gave Lance a more heated kiss before he began to put his hands underneath Lances shirt and caressed his nipples. Wanting more, Shiro took off Lance’s shirt, revealing his nice, dark, tanned skin and dark nipples. He put his mouth on one of them and flicked them with his tongue and sucked on them, too. Lance let out more pants and moans.

Shiro’s hands went down underneath Lance’s pants and began to feel his cock. He felt how hard and how much he throbbed down there. He stroked him up and down a few times and heard Lance moan out a bit loud.

“Ah... Shiro,” Lance moaned again.

All the small sounds Lance was making turned Shiro on even more and made him curious to know if he will let out different sounds once he does more to him. Shiro unzipped Lance’s pants along with his briefs, leaving him barenaked on the bed. In his eyes it was a lovely sight to see and it made him thirst for more. Before Shiro could go on any further, he took off his shirt revealing his large, build torso. Lance knew how build he was, but having to see it up close was the greatest thing he saw.

Ready to continue where he left off, Shiro lowered down towards Lance’s cock and there in front of him, he saw how hard he was and even noticed precum dripping out from the tip. Before giving him a taste, Shiro stroked Lance’s cock and gave him a few pumps. Lance was going crazy and moaned even louder. Anymore and Lance would be at his peak.

“God, you continue like that, I’m going to cum.” Lance whined out.

Hearing for the cue, Shiro knelt his head closer towards Lance’s cock and opened his mouth, and out was his tongue. He started to lick him from base to tip, making sure to he got some of the precum that wouldn’t stop leaking out. He tasted sweet and salty; everything that Shiro enjoyed. Wanting to taste more, this time, Shiro put his whole mouth on Lance’s cock and began to bob his head up and down.

“A-ah, Shi-ro, I told ya…” Lance tried speaking out. It was all followed by incoherent babblings as he tried his best to talk but couldn’t. He was feeling it too much and talking was hard as all that came out of his mouth were moans. He felt all hot and numb from all the pleasure and feeling Shiro’s mouth all over him made him go off the walls. Lance was feeling his limit.

“W-wait…Shiro, I-I’m going to cum!”

Shiro didn’t listen and continued to bob his head up and down.He didn’t care of what’s to come after. After all, he wanted to taste every last drop of Lance. Not after long, Shiro felt Lance quiver and felt something spurt into his mouth. As expected, it was great.

“Shit Shiro, I did tell you..”

Shiro swallowed everything. “Why would I skip out on that? You were delicious.” Lance felt he face blush from that comment.

“You know, if we continue…”

“Go ahead, I’m ready to go all the way,” Lance interrupted.

“Alright, before we go even more further, I’m gonna have to make sure it doesn’t hurt. You understand?” Lance nodded in agreement.

At first he felt nervous, but having Shiro being comfortable and trustworthy he was ready. He watched as Shiro put his fingers in his mouth and made sure those three fingers were wet enough.

“Here we go,” said Shiro.

He slowly put on finger inside of Lance’s asshole. At first it felt weird to him and didn’t like the feeling, but when the second finger was put in, felt a whole new different sensation. He felt his cock becoming hard again. Just then, he felt the third finger come in. Everything down there felt very hot. This was the first time this was happening and he never knew it felt this good.

“Ok Lance, you sure you wanna do this?”  
Lance nodded. Shiro pulled down his pants and underwear leaving him just has naked as Lance was. Lance couldn’t help, but stare at Shiro’s raging hard-on. He expected him to be huge, but never expected to see it in person. This made him very surprised.

“Ok, I’m going in,” Shiro said.

He slowly entered Lance, having his tip just enter him and soon enough, all of him was inside. Lance gasped along with a load moan that filled with the whole room.

“You alright?” Shiro asked concerningly.

“Y-yes. Just go.” Lance muttered.

Shiro did what Lance told him and began to rock back and forth in side of him. Feeling the tightness and heat from inside of Lance’s ass, Shiro had the temptation to cum immediately, but forced himself to hold back. He wanted this moment to last a while and would hate it if it was short.

“Shiro… Fuck, go harder,” Lance moaned out loud. Shiro listened.

Lance felt Shiro’s cock hit a certain spot inside of him which made him feel insane. The continuous hit on the spot made Lance moan louder than ever. Even though he was aware people outside might hear him, it was tough for him to hold it voice back and decided to not worry about it until after.

“Oh shit, I’m cumming again!” Lance shouted out.

After a few thrusts, Lance once again came. Out shot out his cum which went all over his stomach and a bit on Shiro. Shiro followed after and came inside of Lance. He pulled out and plopped over Lance.

“I really do love you,” Shiro said and kissed Lance on the lips.

“Same here,” Lance whispered.


End file.
